Gurandi Brewler
Beginnings Second son of Bjelskvar Brewler, Gurandi left the mantle of their father for his brother Gôrdan – to drink and brawl with tireless enthusiasm, traveling abroad to the most perillous places Azeroth has to offer, in order to collect the most precious of brewing ingredients. Such was the life of a true Brewler. Whilst proud of his brother's accomplishments, and happily sharing in his tales – Gurandi was all too content with the peace of the sea. He had worked his way from a mere swabbie to second in command, and with time grew a vision of his very own ship, his very own crew - his home on the seas. The Dwarven visionary went to the felon's fjord in Southern Stranglethorn with all his savings and a simple mission; find a crew. Cornelius Bandledwinn, a washed up navigator, was quick to accept any work he could be offered. What sorrow he sought an end to in the bottoms of bottles, he found the cure for in the Dwarf's spirit. Whether it was the hearty attitude, the sense of hopeful ambition or something else entirely was quite difficult to say – but it was terribly... contagious. The drunken Human was impeccably efficient when it came to recruiting, and their fires combined landed them a fitting prize. A rag-tag team of nobodies – they bought the hearty premise they were given, and the promises that came with it; a cargo ship made smuggler's paradise. A little net of outlaws and free spirits sewn of threads from all walks of life, a net they would reel in boundless fortune with, guaranteed. All of Gurandi's savings saw that an old ship was (mostly)bought, and baptized on a night of drink: the Capernoited Carousel. It took time, but with no lack of stubborn patience and a crew constantly reassured – the carousel set off for its first voyage, cargo and all. Smugglers and outlaws alike gathered on the ship with the rest of the crew, and remarkable profits blossomed as a result. As years passed, some came, some left, and a number stuck around. A mismatch family on the wide blue, the carousel became the home Gurandi had always hoped it would be. It was all a little dizzying. Legacy Gurandi captained the ship for many years, feeding off the lucrative successes of sublime(and at times not at all sublime) smugglery. Their cargo ship woud eventually answer to Jarez ”Swampscourge,” a ruthless sailor commanding a sizable pirate fleet. Predictably, the new employer hadn't hired them so much as he had politely informed them he would murder every single one of them, if they didn't accept his generous employment offer. Gurandi was no man of conflict, and quite frankly he enjoyed drawing breath – thusly, albeit reluctantly, the carousel would only trade with Jarez. And for the most part, the carousel still spun free. That is, until the day a trade went wry and their pirate boss' temper snapped. Completely unprepared, the three biggest ships in Jarez' fleet demolished the Capernoited Carousel. As they were boarded, Gurandi helped his crew scatter to rowboats and debris alike, but the stubborn Dwarf was resolute. His ship was his home, and if it were to rest on the bottom of the sea, then so would he. Jarez denied him this honor. Instead, he strung his naked corpse up on a wall in Booty Bay with a paper note stabbed into his forehead, message on its blood-stained surface for all to see: Carousel made the idiot too dizzy to live. So we killed him. Gurandi left behind a homeless family that, upon seeing his mutilated corpse, was demoralized enough they simply fell apart – and scattered across Azeroth. His memory was tarnished, his ambitions rested on the sea floor and his family was broken. The Dwarf lived a life of spreading mirth. Irony would have it, the end to Captain Gurandi Brewler's story was entirely mirthless.